


【锤基】【复联】地球平安夜

by GlitteryO



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryO/pseuds/GlitteryO





	【锤基】【复联】地球平安夜

搬到复仇者基地来之后，Loki每天过得可悠闲了，Thor几乎每次进房间都看到自己的弟弟抱着一果篮葡萄倒在沙发上，要么是看电影，要么就玩游戏。

“弟弟，我觉得你应该为葡萄果农着想。”

Loki总会用刻薄语言反讽他：“阿斯加德的王开始关心起中庭蝼蚁了？”

Thor把手里抱着的一箱子的装饰品放到桌上，皱眉对邪神说：“别这么叫他们bro，他们原谅了你并且你在这很开心不是吗。”

“如果我统治了他们，我会更开心。”Loki丢了一颗葡萄进嘴里，惬意的伸了个懒腰，“那是什么。”他努了努下巴，看着Thor刚刚搬进来的东西。

Thor放下为了方便挽起的袖子，舒了口气：“那是Tony让我去搬的装饰品。”

“小铁罐什么时候有资格命令我的哥哥了。”Loki把葡萄放到一边的玻璃圆桌上，坐起身来一脸漠然看着那个印着“Stark”的纸箱子，“那是用来干什么的。”

Thor坐到床上和Loki面对着：“人类的圣诞节快到了，你知道的。”

“我们又不用过。”

“Tony想要我们也感受一下和家人一起过圣诞节的气氛，毕竟……”Thor叹了口气，“我们可能要在中庭过上一段时间了。”

“Well,那我们也要装饰那棵愚蠢的树吗？我觉得我的雕像比那个好。”

Thor无辜又无奈的看着弟弟，一言不发。他知道用这样的眼神盯着弟弟几分钟准有用，Loki拒绝不了他。他总是被哥哥那双迷人的眼睛吸引，虽然……现在只剩下一只了，但它的魅力丝毫不减，依旧蓝得那么清澈，让邪神沉迷其中。

“好吧不过要是我没耐心把那棵树砸了你可别怪我。”说着还翻了个白眼。

Thor咧嘴一笑，笑容并未被那个黑色的眼罩影响，依旧纯粹，像正午的阳光一般照着Loki。看着大个子哥哥有些发傻的笑容Loki耳根子有些发红：“蠢死了。”

Thor开心的过去拥住Loki，将他箍在怀里，下巴抵在他的肩窝，用胡茬蹭着柔软的黑发：“Tony他们还在计划平安夜的party，这次你可不许不去……”Thor在他耳边轻声言语，听起来温柔极了，让Loki的脸有些发烫。

说的像是我不想参加似的，以前是谁每次都把我丢下，是谁和朋友们玩总是忘了还有个弟弟？ Loki越想越气，于是偏过头咬了他哥的鼻子，狠狠地咬。

“嗷…”Thor吃痛的轻呼，“你简直是一条小毒蛇！”Thor顺势将Loki压在了宽大的沙发上，双手在Loki两侧支撑起身体。

Loki得意地笑了，玩味勾起的嘴角如此魅人心魄：“你喜欢蛇，不是吗？”

Loki翠绿的眸子里闪烁着淡淡的光，双颊有些泛红，呼吸浅而急促，他现在的样子让Thor只想吻他，堵住他的嘴让他说不出话。Thor单手撑着身体，左手穿过Loki的黑发扶着他的脖颈拇指摩擦着Loki耳后，邪神就这么盯着Thor，感受着Thor温热的呼吸和他满目的柔光。双唇相触两人的舌头像两条小蛇缠在一块，Loki半睁着眼，他伸出手去抚摸Thor的眼罩，他恨自己能力不够不能治好这只美丽的眼睛，于是他开始热烈的亲吻Thor，双臂环着Thor的脖子，把Thor拉近让两人紧贴在一起，迫切的吮吸着Thor的双唇，节奏早已紊乱的鼻息洒在彼此的脸上，似乎想要借此补偿Thor。

“我认为咱们的party可以叫一群女郎来Thor你觉得怎……”Tony刚推开门露出了半个脑袋又把门关上了，过了两秒门又打开，Stark先生抱着双臂看着手忙脚乱的他俩，“我觉得你们下次可以把门锁上。”然后嘭的一声又把门关上了。

半分钟后门开了，Thor单手撑着门框面色还有些绯红：“我没意见，问问大家吧。”雷神笑的人畜无害，像是刚才在沙发上和弟弟狂吻的人不是他一样。

Tony探了探头往里面瞄一眼，看见邪神不耐烦的扯开了衣服领子做着深呼吸，还特地狠狠的瞪了他一眼，耸了耸肩冲里面说了声“呃，小鹿，I'm sorry.”这声抱歉真是一点也不真诚。他拍拍Thor的肩：“兄弟我很抱歉打扰了你们，但是我觉得如果你不快点回去指不定哪个城市会被炸掉。不过你们得快点过来，有一棵巨大的圣诞树等着你们装饰呢。”说完Tony就走了，潇洒的很。

Thor看着沙发上一脸怨气的人，耸了耸肩：“Sorry,bro，等忙完了再补偿你。不过我们得下去了。”

Loki趁Thor毫无防备的时候给了他肚子上一拳，用力得让Thor呼吸都几乎漏了一拍，打人的这个倒是泄了愤拍拍手走了。

“哦！你可真狠…”Thor咬着牙从牙缝里冒出几个字。

Loki打开了那个纸箱，一脸嫌弃的看着那堆塑料金属制品。

等他俩来到会客厅的时候，所有人都在忙碌各自的事。Wanda和 Vision正在制作到处贴一些贴纸。Natasha坐着Hulk的脖子把彩灯挂在天花板上，Loki皱着眉头不满的对着旁边喝着红酒指挥众人的Tony质疑道：“你别告诉我你的天花板没有更方便的东西。”

Tony转过身抬起下巴尽量让视线和Loki保持同一水平可是他没做到：“当然有，不过这次我并不想动他们。”

旁边和一堆电线作斗争的Steve也说话了：“Tony！我能把Bucky接过来吗，以前的圣诞节我都是和他一起过的。”

“我没意见。”

Thor搂住Loki的肩膀，似乎有些兴奋：“Brother，我们也去帮忙吧。Hey Stark！有什么我们能做的吗。”

“Emmm……你们可以去外面帮Sam搬啤酒，或者把这些麻烦的的小东西挂上我们的圣诞树。”

"Tony！我让May给做了些曲奇！大家快来尝尝！"Peter提了几个看起来挺可爱的口袋兴奋的跑了进来，“虽然面包不好吃但是我保证这次的曲奇饼真的不错。”

Loki看着这个比自己矮了快一头的孩子又斜眼瞧着钢铁侠：“你们可没告诉我你们这儿还有童工。”

Tony棕色的大眼睛在Loki和Peter身上来回，咽下嘴里的蔓越莓曲奇：“呃……Parker已经不是小孩子了对吧，他已经……14岁了，嗯。”

“Mr.Stark，我已经15岁了。”一旁给大家分饼干的少年回过头眨巴眨巴眼睛，无奈极了。

“哦是吗？我以为你13岁来着，还特地给你说大了一岁。”Tony到桌边又拿了一块饼干放到嘴里，“嗯，这东西挺好吃的，给你婶子道谢啊。”

Pepper给大家端来了热可可，客厅的布置工作也暂停了，众人吃着曲奇喝着暖心的可可，说说笑笑吵吵闹闹，气氛温馨又和谐。这样的环境让Loki有些不适，他没有过和朋友这样子聚在一起的经历，但他毫不意外的喜欢这样。

围着桌子坐一圈让他们人与人距离特别近，Thor就在Loki旁边，肩膀靠着肩膀，侧目便可以看到哥哥明朗的笑容，每个人都对自己笑，是发自内心的开心的友好的笑，Loki一时间鼻子有些发酸，他低头看着冒着热气的杯子视线有些朦胧。

他并不是不屑于交朋友，在他还是那个无忧无虑的阿斯加德二王子时，他多渴望能和哥哥的朋友们一起玩，但是似乎自己一直是多余的那个，所以他把自己锁起来，把自己的心锁起来，连Thor在一段时间内都不能靠近他。

“Hey,怎么了，是饼干不合口味吗？”坐在Loki对面的Peter第一个发现了Loki有些不对劲，“如果你不喜欢草莓，这里还有巧克力的和抹茶的。”

Thor偏头看了看Loki然后伸手紧紧搂住他：“没事的，他只是有点想母亲了，你们知道我们的母亲是个很温柔的女士，她也会做好吃的甜点。”

“那就好，不然我认为他因为刚才我打断了你们难受的想哭了。”Tony一边指挥着那条叫小笨的机械手臂去倒咖啡一边讲。他说话总是这样，听起来很随意又不怎么中听，但是却没什么坏意思。

Natasha往Hulk的大嘴里丢了两块饼干，就像在玩投球游戏：“不过邪神最近似乎过得挺满意的？”

“你和你的大块头不是相处的也挺好的吗。”Loki捧着那杯温暖的可可，眯眼有些嫌弃地打量着那个坐在沙发后边看起来本本分分的大个子，他可对这个大家伙可没一点好的回忆，“你确定他不会突然暴走，然后把这里砸个稀巴烂之类的？”

“Loki我知道Hulk给你留下了一点阴影，不过Banner现在能够良好的的控制自己了。”Steve换好衣服拿了摩托车钥匙走了过来，他应该要出门，“如果你不再想统治这里的话。”

“Cap，别这么说，Loki这么久了不是一直好好的待着么。”Thor不喜欢别人再随便怀疑他弟弟，虽然他也想过Loki会不会又在骗他，但他最终选择了相信Loki，即使Loki现在也会偶尔说要称霸地球统治这群卑微的生物的话，他也权当弟弟在开玩笑，现如今没有谁比他更了解Loki了。

甜点时间就在大家有一句没一句的闲聊中过去了，复仇者们都回到了自己的圣诞岗位上，阿斯加德骨科兄弟选择了装饰圣诞树，一切都有条不紊的进行着。

“我觉得把你的喵喵锤挂在这上面或许不错。”Loki叉着腰看着这棵花里胡哨的树。

Thor的表情瞬间变了，委屈得简直快要哭出来：“不 Loki，别提那个……我的锤子他已经被毁掉了……我伤心了好久，他叫Mjolnir不叫喵喵，他能带着我飞他陪我征战四方…”Thor越说越伤心，直到他发现Loki嘴角开始露出笑容。

恶作剧得逞的Loki笑的愈发肆无忌惮起来，他放弃了统治中庭放弃了阿斯加德的王位唯独在戏弄哥哥这件事上乐此不疲。

“你真是个坏蛋。”Thor长长地叹了口气，看Loki的眼神温柔又宠溺。

Loki回了他一个邪性的笑，Thor从那笑容里看出了一丝挑逗的意味。他们踩着会自动调节高度的梯子，在树上挂了彩球，礼物，拐杖糖果，姜饼人，还有彩带。当然整个过程中免不了一顿打闹揩油，忙得两人满身是汗。Tony还让他们每个人准备了好多份圣诞礼物，除了给复仇者们交换礼物用，还有给粉丝们的。

派队会场的布置在Stark给圣诞树戴上星星之后结束了。大家都累了，于是各自回到房间休息。

Thor一回房间就脱掉了身上的衬衫，结实的后背和精壮的胸膛暴露在空气中，暖黄色的灯光下他皮肤上的细毛仿佛一圈淡淡的光晕。

“我先洗个澡，你要是饿了就先去吃点东西。”说完Thor转身就进了浴室。

Loki是饿了，但他不想吃东西。他还因为刚才和哥哥缠绵被打断有一丝不满，转眼间邪神又想到了一个好点子。

:-D

Thor正仰面在浴缸里闭目养神，健壮的手臂搭在浴缸两侧，胸膛以下都泡在水里，脸上还盖了一张毛巾。Loki轻手轻脚打开浴室门偷偷钻了进去，他面带微笑双手背在后弯腰看着正惬意的Thor，躺着的那个似乎察觉到了什么一把扯下毛巾，看到一张脸离自己这么近吓了一大跳，溅出不少水。Loki笑的让Thor有点不安，这个笑容出现一般Thor都会出点血，比如Loki突然掏出小刀捅他一下之类的。但是Thor没想到的是Loki直接进了浴缸。

Loki穿着墨绿色的丝质睡袍，本来松松垮垮的衣裳被刚才溅起的水打湿了下摆，深色的布料紧贴在大腿上，随着Loki跨进浴缸的动作Thor清楚的看到这个小坏蛋没有穿内裤。Loki理所当然的坐在了Thor的对面，这浴缸对于两个大男人显然有些挤，Loki自觉的分开Thor的腿自己挤在当中微屈起双腿。

“弟弟，你……”Thor看着Loki现在的样子不禁咽了口口水。他的弟弟身上裹着湿透了的睡袍，他的乳头在就在那层薄薄的布料下这么立着，随着刚才的动作右肩的遮挡也滑了下来，苍白的皮肤被浴室的水汽蒸得粉红，露出来的大片胸膛上还有些许水珠挂着。这场景看得Thor口干舌燥。

Loki露出了那个他常对哥哥做的表情，似乎很满意Thor的反应：“怎么了哥哥？喜欢这画面么，哦你还真是个色魔。”他的语气是嘲讽的，又充满了诱惑的意味。说着这话Loki又开始了他的把戏，他甚至屈在Thor双腿间的左腿，用脚趾拨弄起了Thor的阴茎，一会儿用脚尖摩擦着Thor的阴毛一会儿又用前脚掌轻轻踩压着给Thor的器物按摩。Loki微微抬起下巴审视着对面这个明显淡定不下去的家伙：“哦尊贵的王，您怎么了，不舒服吗？”嘴角勾起一个狡黠的笑容。

Thor此刻快要控制不住了，他在弟弟的挑拨之下硬了，而且他的弟弟继续用着脚在撸动着他的阴茎。他忍着把Loki直接按着操一顿的欲望压着嗓子说：“Brother你应该知道故意挑战我的下场。”

Loki不以为然的抬了抬眉，还特地把垮下去的那边衣襟扯了起来：“那会是什么样的？”Loki当然知道，他也确信他的哥哥明白他要什么，只是两个人都在互相配合着罢了。Loki没有再继续用脚触碰他哥哥的性器，他顺势跪起来，像只猫一样优雅的迈步慢慢靠近Thor，他握住了Thor硬挺的阴茎，用手掌揉搓着下面两个已经涨大了的囊袋：“告诉我呀哥哥。”

Thor再也忍不下去了，他扣住Loki的后脑勺让两人距离拉得更近，用力吻上那两片樱红的薄唇，Thor急迫地连啃带咬，吮吸着Loki嘴里的甘甜，他像是宣示自己的主权一般  
侵占着对方的口腔。他吻得疯狂又霸道，让Loki快要招架不过来，嘴角的唾液顺着两人紧贴的胸膛流进浴缸里，Loki闭上双眼双臂搭在Thor的肩上，他的腰被强壮的手臂紧箍着和Thor贴在一起，他的嘴唇被Thor亲得又红又肿，但是两人依旧不知疲倦地在对方的口腔里流连。

Thor就这样在他们两人的嘴唇缠绵的同时把手指伸进了Loki的后穴，他惊讶的发现这里似乎是已经湿的，那种黏腻的湿滑的跟被浴缸里的清水不一样的触感。Thor松开Loki的唇略带惊讶惊讶地看着他，Loki的嘴唇被Thor暴力的吻弄得又红又肿，还带着唾液的晶莹，看起来美味极了，让Thor等不及再想尝一尝，不过他现在有更重要的事：“Loki，告诉我，你是怎么玩弄自己的屁股的？”

Loki从那只染满了情色的眼睛里读到了欲望，他推开Thor，分开自己的双腿挂在浴缸边缘，修长的手指掰开臀肉露出粉红的小穴，那个已经被扩张的可以的地方在水里慢慢开合着让Thor看不清。Loki伸进一根手指到里面慢慢的搅动着：“哥哥你可真是笨，这种事都猜不到吗？”说话间他又将手指塞进去一根，“哈…哥哥可要看清楚，这种课程我可是不会经常上的。”Thor看着Loki用手指插着屁股自慰，喉底发出低沉的咆哮，握住自己的阴茎撸动起来。“怎么了哥哥，嗯……看不够吗？嗯？”Loki弯唇笑了，他咬着下唇半闭着眼睛，享受着哥哥火热的目光，在哥哥几乎。快要将自己吞下去的眼神中插进了第三根手指快速的抽插起来，Loki觉得有热水开始进入后穴了，“啊…哥哥……在你进了浴室之后，我就是这么在床上…准备的呢。”Loki的分身高高翘起，在小腹上可怜的流着口水，Loki一手插着自己一手抚慰着自己的性器：“好哥哥……看明白了吗…看够了吗……帮帮我…”

当Loki的尾音刚刚落下，Thor抓开Loki的手，扶着自己的阴茎一个挺身进入了Loki，他粗大的性器直直打开了Loki的身体。身下的人张着口，许久才满足的呼出一口气来：“哈…啊…你真是，太野蛮了…”虽然自己已经做好了足够的扩张，Loki依旧觉得哥哥的那玩意快要把自己撕裂，他太大太粗太烫了：“不行…水…会进去的…”

“小坏蛋，这是你自己点的火。”温暖湿润的内壁紧紧的包裹着Thor，让Thor迫不及待想要动起来，他的呼吸愈发急促，扶着Loki大大分开的双腿在水里抽插起来。动作越来越激烈，他的大腿根和沉甸甸的精囊拍打着Loki的臀肉，把那块白皙的皮肤击打得红彤彤的，随着皮肤的接触，一阵一阵溅起水花。

年轻的神祗喜欢无距离的做爱，他们讨厌人类那一套安全措施，实际上他们也不需要。他们都很享受彼此紧贴的感觉，分享对方的体液，温度，和热情。Thor的阴茎在Loki体内似乎又胀大了几分，不知疲倦的抽插让Loki快要喘不过气：“啊…Thor…再深一点。”Loki难耐的摇着头，Thor明知Loki的敏感点在哪里却又可以避开不碰，隔靴搔痒一般的痛苦让Loki快疯掉。

“求我，我的王后。”Thor嘶哑的声音证明了他也快受不了了，他想狠狠的操穿这个戏弄他无数次的坏蛋，让他每天为自己情不自已，每天在他的腿下求欢。

Loki晶莹的眼眸闪过一丝犹豫，他太了解Thor的这些手段，他体内的骄傲告诉他不可以，他要命令Thor而不是像发情的动物一样求他，但他又无法拒绝无法抗拒，从Thor在飞船拥抱他一刻，他就决定了Thor才是真正的王。

“My king……Fuck me,please……”Loki咬着下唇用极小的声音说着下流的话，羞耻感和随之而来的快感让他满脸通红。

Thor坐在浴缸边缘来将Loki抱起挂在自己身上，接着重力而后打桩机般的挺动着腰肢：“Loki，你真浪…”Thor用牙齿轻轻厮磨着Loki的耳廓，性感低沉的声音在Loki脑海里炸开。

“Brother…你太性感了…”Thor从来不会说什么动人的情话，只有在欢爱时的这几句荤话能让Loki听得面红耳赤。

“啊…啊…Thor…我…呃…”随着Loki一声低呼白色的液体在他和Thor的腰腹之间喷洒出来。Loki抓扯着Thor剪的短短的头发，Thor的胡子在他的胸膛上摩擦着，他捧起Thor的脸看着Thor那只受伤的眼睛，他吻了上去，在Thor猛烈的攻势下细细的舔舐着那道可怕的伤疤，他哭了。他忘情的啃咬Thor的嘴唇，知道彼此口里都绽开血腥味才罢休。

他的绿眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，满身都是情欲的粉红色，他的乳头被Thor咬的红肿，他的胸膛和脖颈也遍布Thor留下的牙印和吻痕。早就被Thor扯烂的墨绿色睡袍残缺的挂在Loki身上。他们不知道究竟做了几次，Loki身上布满了Thor的精液，脸上，胸膛上，腿上，身体里。Thor身上也都是Loki制造出的抓痕和齿痕，Loki此刻闭着眼双腿大开躺在浴缸里，他的后穴已经红肿不堪，身上也有一些Thor用力过猛造成的淤青，充满了病态颓废的美感。

“Brother…”他虚弱的开口，“你快要把我操死了，你这个野蛮人…”

“至少你现在还有力气骂我。”Thor一边小心翼翼的给他清理身体，一边笑着回了他一句。

“嗯…”Loki不再和Thor瞎扯，躺浴缸里直接闭上眼睡了，他太累了。

Thor无奈的叹了口气，他撩开Loki被汗水粘在脸上的发丝吻了吻他的额头，然后用薄毯包裹住Loki将他放到床上，紧紧抱着弟弟睡着了。

:-D

等他俩醒来都是中午了，所有人都在忙忙碌碌的准备着平安夜的活动，他俩这才反应过来今天是十二月二十四日。

“Wow,神还真是不一样，睡眠时间都要比人类长，huh？”Tony Stark转动着他的椅子操作着他的工作台头也不抬的说。

“昨晚一定很累。”Banner抱着一堆信件进来，平静的语气证明他早已经习惯了这兄弟二人了。

一个棕色中分长发的铁臂男人走进了Loki的视线，他抱着一果篮的李子坐在了大兵的旁边，两人之间的氛围霎时间让Loki意识到这俩人不简单。

“有新客人？”Loki巧妙的转移了话题。

“这是Bucky，还没给你介绍过，他是我从小到大的……”

“爱人…”不知是谁冒出一个单词让Steve有些尴尬，对于他这个老年人来说这些个单词还是让人有点不好意思。虽然在两个几百岁的人面前他挺年轻了，而且这两个几百岁的额……神，比他开放的多。

Peter背着一个大背包进来了：“嘿大家中午好！”

“哇哦瞧瞧是谁回来了，原来是睡衣宝宝。”Stark伸了个懒腰从椅子上站起来，“去哪儿了？放学了？”

“我刚去参加一个科学研究小组了，他们答应让我做顾问。”Peter给自己倒了杯水。

Thor到处转了转，发现没什么可吃的就就坐回了Loki旁边：“晚上怎么安排？”Loki塞了个葡萄进Thor嘴里。

“派队六点半开始，到累了为止再结束，有意见吗？”Tony让Jarvis调出安排日程顺口转述道。

“没意见，”

“Ok，把自己洗洗干净准备好狂欢吧！”

午餐之后Loki在床上睡了一个下午，以前他根本就不怎么需要睡眠，也许是地球人说的入乡随俗，他最近也喜欢上了睡觉这件事，于是Thor搂着他，一睡就几个小时。

Loki其实是被热醒的，他哥真的太暖和了，和皮肤冰凉的自己根本不一样。

本来Loki准备盛装出席，比如穿上他的毛领斗篷，至少也得穿个西装什么的，结果Thor扯出了一件卫衣就给他套上了。

“天呐哥哥，这么丑的衣服我才不要穿。”Loki看着在自己身上有些宽松的黑色卫衣，眯着眼看着那个红色的“Thor”印花，他再转身看他哥，跟他想的一样上面印着绿色的“Loki”，“Thor你能给我讲讲你是怎么想的吗。”

“别扫兴Loki，我们的第一个圣诞节我想过得别致一点。”Thor对着镜子拨弄了几下头发，“Loki你觉得我现在的发型怎么样，我还是有些想念以前的头发。”

Loki最终接受了必须穿这件衣服的事实，不知道为什么他现在不怎么想破坏Thor的兴致，看到Thor一脸期待的样子也就随了他了。Loki找了根皮筋把头发像以前的Thor一样挽了个小揪揪在脑后，换上牛仔裤运动鞋的他看起来少了几分棱角，平日的锋芒也转为几分温柔：“就这样挺好，我喜欢。”Loki的语气平静得没有波澜，其实他也喜欢哥哥以前飘逸的金发，他很喜欢它们摸起来的手感，至少在做爱时扯起来比较顺手。但是他并不想帮Thor恢复头发，因为Thor现在的样子再加上那头发的话会让他想起Odin。

“好了，咱们走吧。”Thor看了看墙上的钟，虽然他不知道这玩意是怎么计算时间的，不过他觉得是真的方便。

Loki和Thor并肩而行，虽然表面上毫无波澜，但是Loki的心里充满了期待，还有些紧张。在电梯里Thor很自然的攥住了Loki得手塞进自己的上衣口袋，Loki也理所当然的分享了Thor兜里的热量。

还没到大厅他俩就听到了节奏感极强的音乐，不用猜就知道这是Tony Stark的欣赏水平。

“Stark先生！他们来了！”正在电梯口摆弄一盆花的Peter在电梯门打开的一瞬间抬起头看到了他俩，然后转头就告诉了Stark。

“你可真是Stark的好宝宝。”Loki嘴角扯出一个和善的笑容拉着Thor到了吧台，对Natasha说，“给我一杯Martini，别告诉我你不会。”

黑寡妇今天穿了一件修身的高领针织短裙，虽没有暴露皮肤，但是依旧掩盖不了这个女人完美的身材曲线：“Thor呢，要喝点什么？”

“啤酒，谢谢。”Thor笑了笑。

Banner博士穿着一件跟Natasha一样颜色的高领毛衣在旁边洗杯子，Loki自觉的站到了离他比较远的那一边。

“嘿Loki，我很抱歉之前那样对你，但你知道那时你几乎快毁了纽约…”

Thor倒是在旁边大笑了起来，惹得Loki狠狠的掐了他手臂上的肌肉一下。

天色渐黑，复仇者基地的彩灯全都亮了起来，里里外外都灯火灿烂。外面的空地上挤满了人，全是来和复仇者们一起过圣诞的。

Stark每年都会和一大堆他的粉丝们一起过圣诞节，往年所有人都在露天的大会场跟着舞台上的Stark一起嗨，等新年的钟声敲响，Stark也会给他们送些礼物。这让神盾局的人们一度认为他才是正儿八经的圣诞老人。今年当然也不会例外，不过形式有些不同，Stark在复仇者联盟成立之后就专门建了一个The Avengers电视频道，不过是付费的，但是还是有很多人愿意花这个钱，偶尔会播点复仇者们日常的训练，偶尔播播每个人自己的直播，大多数时候都是Stark给自己的记录，不过大家都乐意看就是了，今年的圣诞节Tony就准备直播他们的派队，复仇者基地外墙上的银幕也会转播。还会抽取幸运观众一起参加，起初Steve是反对的，他怕有什么居心不良的人混进来，但是大家都不在意，说来了就把他打回去，最后也都同意了。

Loki一回头就看见那个常常被Tony骂的机械手臂举着摄像机对着自己的脸：“小铁罐让你拍我的？我不认为地球人会喜欢我。”这话刚出口房里那块巨大的实时同步屏幕就弹出了一大屏弹幕“Loki！！We love you！！”“No,Loki we love so much！”“Lokiiiii！！！”  
满屏花花绿绿看得邪神头都大了，基本全是他的名字。他发现自己真的不是很能理解中庭生物的思想。早知道他就该好好收拾下自己的，他猜自己肯定是跟他哥哥呆久了也开始被同化了。

“Hey你们好！现在是抽取幸运观众的时间！我们将一次抽取五位观众加入我们的派队！”Peter的脸突然在屏幕上放大，Loki看着这个年轻人几乎快把脸贴在镜头上，Peter感受到让他后颈发凉的视线急忙回头解释了一句，“这是Stark先生交代给我的，让我半个小时弄一次。”

五束彩色的灯光从楼顶打下，快速的扫过每一个人，所有人都期待着能被抽中，因为这次的圣诞节可以和复仇者们交换礼物。十秒钟之后随着“啪”的一声，移动的灯光停在了五个幸运儿头上，他们就这样在众人羡慕的目光中进了派队现场，不一会儿银幕上就有了他们的身影。

他们五个激动的都快语无伦次了，有个妹子甚至都哭了出来，Thor轻轻拍了拍她的背，Loki在一旁看着不出声。

随着时间的推移人也多了起来，被抽中的人和复仇者们一起在热情的音乐和欢乐的气氛中舞蹈歌唱，外面的人们也都嗨了起来，仿佛自己也身在其中。十一点不知不觉就到了Jarvis暂停了音乐：“Sir,交换礼物的时间到了。”

“这么快吗，还有两位女士没和我共舞呢。”Tony无视了Peter投来的眼神顾自说着，“好吧，让我来看看你们都准备了什么。”

由于这次的人数太多，所以复仇者内部先进行。说是交换礼物不如说是抽取礼物，先抽纸条决定选的顺序，然后再去圣诞树下面拿一个自己中意的盒子，最后再看是谁的。Bucky抽中了第一个，他毫不犹豫的走过去拿了一个银色的盒子，里面是一个眼镜盒打开盒子一副造型复古但是崭新的墨镜：“Thank you ,Steve.”

所有人都惊了，和身边的人面面相觑，Wanda咳了两声：“别告诉我你们串通好了。”

“我保证没有。”Steve捂住自己的左胸。

Thor是第二个，他从屁股离开沙发的那一刻就不停的给Loki使眼神，唯一的那只眼睛都快眨抽了。但是Loki毫无反应一脸祝你好运，自求多福的意思。Thor是真的很想要弟弟的礼物，毕竟这是他们一起过的第一次圣诞节，他觉得这很重要，但是Loki却不理他，他有些失望，但是没办法，Thor只能看着那一堆花花绿绿的盒子犹豫了半天，最后选了一个用金色的纸包装得闪闪发亮还系上了红色的天鹅绒丝带的盒子，他心情忐忑小心翼翼的打开那个盒子，里面是一个精致的Mjolnir的模型。Thor欣喜若狂，他捧着那个和他的Mjolnir看起来几乎无异的模型看了好久，然后当着上千号人的面搂着他的弟弟狠狠亲了一口。

“Loki,Thank you .Thank you so much…”从Thor的眼神Loki就已经看出他有多激动了，虽然经历了这么多已经比成熟了，但是在骨子里他还是那个大大咧咧甚至有些傻里傻气的Thor，“I love you brother.”

Loki翘着二郎腿环着双臂虽然面色有些发红但还是没有露出什么特别糟糕的表情：“你还真挺幸运的，居然蒙对了。”

Vision是第三个，他飘过去拿了一个紫色的盒子，他就是知道那是Wanda的，不为什么，谁让他是Vision呢。他知道里面有一件深灰色的毛衣，但他并没有打开这个盒子，他说他不想。

Steve站起身扯了扯自己的上衣，看了一眼身边Bucky头顶的发旋轻叹了口气，他觉得自己猜不中哪个是Bucky的盒子，但他没想到的是Bucky给的线索居然这么明显，那个星条盒子一看就不对劲。于是他毫不犹豫的拿走了，打开一看是一串车钥匙。他坐在Bucky身边对着他笑了笑。

“Wow，你们这还是抽礼物吗，怎么一个个的都知道了。”Tony的大眼睛在一个个谈了恋爱的人身上看来看去，也起身拿了一个盒子，这个盒子看起来最普通不过了，正方形的，包装得还有些简陋，红色的彩纸包得笨手笨脚，连金色的蝴蝶结也系得不怎么好看。

Thor当时脸就黑了，那是他要给Loki的，Loki也反应过来了一些不对劲，整个人都坐直了。但是Stark先生并没反应直接拆开了，里面是一把匕首，看起来十分精美，刀柄上还镶嵌着一颗绿宝石：“没想到这么丑的包装里装着这么好的东西，Thor你还真是别出心裁。”

“既然你知道是我的为什么你还要拿。”Thor惋惜的看着Tony手里的匕首，那是他为了送给Loki花了好久做的，Loki没有在与黑暗精灵的战斗中死掉让Thor非常开心，于是他偷偷托矮人做了这把匕首，可惜诸神黄昏发生的太快让一切都不得不搁置了。

Peter也露出了失落的表情：“Stark先生…”

Tony不说话了，他可不希望因为这个尴尬让这次派队中途结束。他把匕首放了回去给包好然后把盒子放回树下：“Well，大家就当刚才没发生好吗，Ok？”然后拿了那个小小的盒子，毫无疑问那是Peter Parker的。因为上面写了个傻不拉叽的To Mr.Stark。

哦，这个傻孩子，一定是忘记了我们抽礼物的目的。

好吧其实大家都忘记了，本来计划着能够靠随机性带来一些乐趣结果还是变成了小情侣之间的交换礼物，甚至更给他们找了个幌子做遮掩“你们看嘛我们都是随便拿的并没有串通好吗。”

但是粉丝们倒是看得蛮激动，特别是那些在弹幕上发着“锤基万岁”“盾冬一生”“哇虫铁好棒”“幻红也好吃”“我站寡绿”“禽兽组也很有爱好吗”之类的那群人。

幸运观众们也收到了复仇者们的爱意，虽然可能收到的不是自己想要的那个英雄给的但是他们都特别开心，毕竟这样的机会不是每个人都有。

不管了，至少开心就好，过节嘛。

几只烤火鸡在换礼物的途中就端了过来，不过大家光顾着玩了没管它。

本来活动进行到一半外面看直播的人都不怎么羡慕里面的人了，可是这时候他们真是羡慕得不行，Stark准备的大餐诶！这辈子有几个人能吃饭？！！而且还是和他们的超级英雄一起！天啊简直嫉妒得不行。

不过Tony还算贴心，给外面站了几个小时的每个人都送去了热可可和糖果。

正在大家大口吃鸡的时候，钟声毫无防备的响了，所有人都看着那颗超大的圣诞树许下了新一年的愿望。

Peter想要变强，这样就不会被Stark先生当做小孩子了。

Steve希望可以少一些战争，他也希望Bucky不再是九头蛇的冬日战士。

……

每个人的眼睛里闪烁着对未来的希望，

Thor轻声念出了自己的愿望：“我希望阿斯加德的人民可以好好生活，我能和Loki永远在一起。”

Loki不动声色偏头注视着他的哥哥，注视着他的雷神，注视着他的王。

“我希望Thor的所有愿望可以成真。”

End.


End file.
